narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tobi (Zetsu)
was one of the first victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and eventually was pulled from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path by Black Zetsu. He was first introduced in the series as a clone brother of White Zetsu.Naruto chapter 604, page 8 Background He was originally a human victim of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi, who was tethered to the Shinju until becoming a White Zetsu. He was ultimately stored within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, where he remained until the statue was summoned by Madara Uchiha, who used it to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA to produce a large flowering tree. Black Zetsu then removed him and the other White Zetsu from inside the statue, leading Madara to believe they were created by its chakra and Hashirama's DNA.Naruto chapter 602, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 681, page 14 Serving as one of Madara's minions, he met and befriended Obito Uchiha shortly after the latter was brought beneath Mountains' Graveyard and saved by Madara, being designated the task of making sure the young Uchiha was of use to Madara when he woke up. He, along with White Zetsu, enjoyed annoying and teasing Obito about things such as what he murmured in his sleep and human bodily functions. Over time, the duo became friends with the young Uchiha.Naruto chapter 603 During this time, Obito coined the name Guruguru based on his appearance, a name that would eventually stick. Months into Obito's rehabilitation, White Zetsu returned to the underground base and urgently alerted Obito that he saw Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara being cornered by Kirigakure shinobi while he was outside. Resolved to save his friends, Obito tried to break the huge stone blocking the exit in an effort to escape, but destroyed his artificial arm, only cracking the wall in the process. Seeing how desperate Obito was, Guruguru noted that his limbs were not strong enough to break through stone yet, and offered himself as a suit of sorts for Obito to wear in order to make it to the surface. Although Obito was sceptical about whether they had permission to help, White Zetsu noted that it would be fine. Attaching himself to Hashirama's living clone in order to access the power of the Demonic Statue, Guruguru was able to break the rock barring the passage way. Opening himself up to form a hood of sorts and encasing Obito, the pair mobilised with Guruguru giving directions to the young Uchiha. While en route, him offered to fight in Obito's stead, seeing the young man as weaker than himself. When this offer was refused, Guruguru informed Obito of the added benefit of the access he now had to Hashirama's DNA because of his artificial body. Pointing Obito toward the location where giant bodies of water were being displaced, Guruguru and Obito arrived to find Kakashi's hand run through Rin's chest.Naruto chapter 604, page 19 After witnessing Rin's death, Guruguru watched as Obito slaughtered the Kirigakure shinobi using a combination of Kamui and Wood Release — the latter of which he marvelled that the young man could already use, stating that he now understood why Madara had chosen the young Uchiha.Naruto chapter 605, page 13 After this incident, Guruguru would remain attached to Obito for some time, accompanying him to Amegakure when he confronted Nagato.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 Personality When first meeting Obito, Guruguru was playful and enjoyed teasing him about things such as what he murmured in his sleep. Although Obito was initially greatly annoyed by him, the two befriended each other during the former's rehabilitation. Guruguru believes that the Eye of the Moon Plan is good for mankind, and sees Madara as a benevolent man. He is also kind-hearted, as shown when he and White Zetsu decided to help Obito without Madara's permission. Because he does not carry out normal bodily functions, he is very curious to know about the mechanics behind them.Naruto chapter 603, page 4 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Guruguru's personality had become noticeably more serious, more akin to how Obito became, although he retained his fascination with human bowel movements. He also seemed to be sadistic, revelling in taking lives as a form of relief.Naruto chapter 662, pages 4-5 Appearance Guruguru is fully white and can be easily distinguished by the spiral-pattern that stretches all over his body, ending in a circular eye-hole. This pattern does not cover his forearms and legs, but can open up in a similar manner to the flytrap extensions of the original Zetsu to reveal that the clone is hollow inside. Guruguru shows no visible orifices at all, but has a fully defined body. Both while encasing Obito and while fighting in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Guruguru wore a black cloak. Abilities Guruguru is one of the hidden allies Madara Uchiha kept in the shadows after Obito Uchiha used him against the Kirigakure shinobi. Upon his reappearance in the Fourth Shinobi World War, his abilities had advanced to the point where he could battle thousands of members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, including four Kage, simultaneously.Naruto chapter 662 Body Structure As an artificial human, Guruguru is presumed to have the standard abilities all White Zetsu clones possess, such as their signature Mayfly. Guruguru and White Zetsu claim to have a vocabulary and brain that surpasses that of a human's.Naruto chapter 603, page 2 Like other articicial humans, Guruguru can survive without food or water and does not need to carry out normal bodily functions.Naruto chapter 603, page 1 Guruguru has displayed the ability to open up his top half entirely and use himself as a suit of sorts to encase someone in.Naruto chapter 603, pages 16-17 By attaching himself to Hashirama's living clone and using the power of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Guruguru was also able to greatly augment his strength to the point that he was able to destroy a boulder with just a single punch.Naruto chapter 604, pages 1, 4 Due to his extraordinary body structure, Guruguru is highly durable and resilient, as he took minimal damage from Suigetsu Hōzuki's point-blank Water Gun Technique and recovered from the effects of a cursed seal in seconds. Nature Transformation Guruguru's genetic material is nearly identical to Hashirama's, and he has access to Wood Release, albeit on a much weaker scale than Hashirama himself.Naruto chapter 545, page 3 Guruguru also seems to have knowledge of several Wood Release techniques, as he was able to identify Obito's use of the was using the Wood Release: Cutting TechniqueNaruto chapter 605, page 17 During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, seemingly as a result of encasing and controlling Yamato, Guruguru's abilities increased dramatically. He was able to use Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, one of Hashirama's most powerful ninjutsu — albeit on a much smaller scale — and with he wield all five basic nature transformations simultaneously. Guruguru is also able to utilise the wooden statue's thousand arms with devastating effects. Part II Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc After Madara's revival, Guruguru appeared on the battlefield to buy the Shinju time to revive so Madara could become its jinchūriki and started fighting the Allied Forces with Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. Informing his opponents that he would never let them go so easily, he asked whether or not anyone would take his question seriously, which was how he felt to have a bowel movement, but shrugged it off, assuming that it resembled the satisfaction of taking another life. Observing the situation on the battlefield, Guruguru was greeted by a White Zetsu clone, who told him that Naruto was of the Uzumaki clan, and thus could temporarily resist death from having the Nine-Tails extracted from him, but the two simultaneously affirmed that Naruto was doomed to die. After impaling Karin with the Wood Release: Cutting Technique in an attempt to stop her from saving Sasuke Uchiha's life, the left side of his head was shattered and it was revealed that someone was inhabiting his body. Though his movements were temporarily stopped by Orochimaru's cursed seal, Guruguru mused that their efforts were in vain nonetheless. When Madara initiated the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Guruguru abruptly stopped fighting the Allied Forces and noted that his job was done before unceremoniously ejecting Yamato from his body, noting that he no longer had a need for him either. Trivia * Guruguru's face resembles the mask Obito wore prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, and his personality also resembles Obito's when he was acting as Deidara's partner. * His name comes from Obito calling him , which is an onomatopoeia for turning round and round or going around in circles. It can also mean wrapped around, referring to Guruguru's function as an armour for Obito. This name was later confirmed in a special page added to Issue #14 of Weekly Shōnen Jump. References Category:Characters